The goals of the research are: (1) to assess the change over time in the mix of pesticides being used for residential pest control among a cohort of urban minority women from New York City during pregnancy and (2) to evaluate the extent of prenatal exposure to the newer insecticides that are coming into use to replace the older organophosphates and carbamates that are being phased out. The proposed research is timely. Residential insecticide use is widespread among minority women from New York City. Data from our longitudinal cohort study being conducted by the Columbia Center for Children's Environmental Health indicate that 85% of the women use pest control measures during pregnancy and almost half use exterminators, can sprays and pest bombs. However, the mix of insecticides being used for residential pest control is changing rapidly as a result of regulatory action by the U.S. EPA and proactive efforts on the part of the pesticide manufacturers to phase-out indoor uses of the organophosphates and carbamates. Our data indicate that organophosphate and carbamate exposures have decreased significantly between 1999 and 2001, but there has been no change in self-reported pesticide-use habits. We have identified 22 potential replacement insecticides based on recommendations from the EPA and surveys that we and others have conducted. The proposed research would determine which of the insecticides are coming into use to replace the older organophosphates and carbamates in minority communities of New York City and would evaluate exposure levels to the newer-use insecticides during pregnancy. The research is highly efficient in that it will make use of samples collected and stored under the ongoing Center study. The specific aims are to: (1) gather questionnaire data on pesticide use from 115 African-American and Dominican women enrolled during pregnancy between 1/1/02-12/31/04; (2) measure levels of the replacement insecticides in paired kitchen dust and personal air samples collected from the mothers during the 3rd trimester as a dosimeter of use and inhalation exposure; and (3) measure levels of the replacement insecticides in urine and umbilical cord blood samples collected from 115 mother/newborn pairs as an internal dosimeter of prenatal exposures. The research will provide important information about pesticide exposure during pregnancy among this minority cohort. [unreadable] [unreadable]